Home is Where the Heart Is
by SilverLining33
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, she can give him a reason to stay. - Post AC. CLOTI.
1. Chapter 1: Goodnight

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm new to FF fanfiction, but since I love this pair so much, I thought I'd contribute to this awesome fandom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7. Or any of the other 2 million Final Fantasies out there.**

…

**Chapter 1: Goodnight**

**...**

'I'm back' is what he'd said.

And after months of worrying and waiting, I'd welcomed him back with open arms. Of course, not without that lecture I promised Marlene I'd give him. He, in a typical Cloud manner, had just sat there and took it, only offering up his words when he thought they were needed. I remember being so _mad_ at him, and becoming completely sick of his hopeless attitude. I had never been one to sit back and let bad things happen without a fight.

But then again, I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Cloud. Feeling as if he were incapable of protecting his family, of protecting anyone for that matter. Feeling like a failure. He had already lost so much. I guess he was just scared to lose anyone else.

Cloud _did_ come to his senses though, and in the end, he was named a hero once again. I was so proud of him. It proved to me once more that Cloud always came through when we needed him most. He just needs a little push sometimes, that's all.

…

Denzel stumbled again as he walked, probably not even aware that he did. I tightened my grip on his hand and steadied him. He yawned.

"Just a little farther Denzel." I encouraged softly. I don't think he heard me. He just yawned again and allowed me to pull him along the street.

I smiled and snuck a glance at Marlene, who was out cold against Cloud's back. We seemed to be the only people on the street now, which was amazing, considering the fact that it was crammed full of celebrating citizens not two hours earlier. It was well into the early morning now, and we were all taking the long trek home after a night of celebration with the gang. Now everyone had gone their separate ways, the battle long since over. Barret regretfully admitted to sudden business out of town, but promised to visit Marlene again in the morning. She had fallen asleep around ten, but Denzel had insisted on staying up with everyone for God knows why. Now he was a walking zombie.

My gaze drifted to the man on my left, whose eyes were trained on the ground as if deep in thought. He looked conflicted.

I decided I didn't like that look.

"Hey, Cloud?" I called softly. My voice sounded too loud amidst the still of the night. Startled, he jerked his head up and looked at me in question.

"Yeah?" He answered back just as quietly. I watched him for a moment. Spiky blond hair and luminous blue eyes. Marlene shifted on his back.

It was then that I realized I had nothing to say.

Embarrassed, I shook my head and mumbled, "Nothing."

I could feel his eyes on me for a moment more, though I refused to look. Denzel yawned again. We fell back into silence, this one not as comfortable as before.

By the time we got to the bar, Denzel was about ready to collapse. I opened the door and led him through the house and up the stairs. He hadn't opened his eyes for the past ten minutes.

When we got to their room, Denzel stumbled over and dropped heavily on the bed, instantly asleep. I smiled and covered him with a blanket from on top the dresser. I kissed his forehead, my hand lingering on the healthy, baby soft skin beneath my fingertips.

My gaze drifted to Cloud, who had just finished tucking Marlene in for the night. He stood awkwardly, obviously not sure of what else to do.

"Would you like to say goodnight?" I offered quietly.

He looked from me to the kids and back again, obviously not seeing the point since they were asleep.

"Go on." I urged him.

He turned once more to the sleeping children and mumbled a quick,"G'night."

I followed him out to the corridor, shutting the door behind me and heading to my room. I became very confused when he didn't climb the small staircase up to his room. Instead, he headed back downstairs. I followed him warily.

My heart jumped when he headed straight for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked impulsively.

He stopped, hand poised over the doorknob, and looked at me.

"I'm heading back to the church to get Fenrir."

I almost deflated in relief, mentally kicking myself for thinking otherwise.

"I'll come with you." I offered quickly. Too quickly.

He blew off my suggestion with a lazy wave of his hand. "It's alright. I'll be back soon."

"Oh." I said dumbly."Be safe."

Which was probably the dumbest thing I could have ever said.

A moment passed, then, "Right."

The door shut.

I stared at it for a moment, willing myself to turn around, go upstairs, and go to bed. I spent the next two minutes reassuring myself.

_He's changed. He wouldn't actually leave again._

_Would he?_

Finally able to drag myself upstairs, I headed straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. On the way, my eyes fell on the clock in the hallway.

_2:06_

I took my time in the shower, scrubbing off all the grime today's events. I wrinkled my nose at the tinged water that slipped down the drain.

_Mental note: Make sure the kids scrub extra hard tomorrow._

When I got out and dried off, I went to my room, my hand securing the towel around my middle. Before I crossed the threshold, I eyed the the clock. I looked down at the stairs leading down, and then up to Cloud's room. Giving in to my doubt, I decided to take a chance.

"Cloud?" I whispered. I cleared my throat and called louder, "Cloud?"

I waited and waited. No answer. He still wasn't back yet. I tightened my grip on the towel and went into my room.

I shoved a tank top and shorts on, eyeing the window constantly. He still hadn't returned. I checked the kids and straightened up their room a bit. No sign of him. I went back to my room and pulled back the covers. Straightened my bed table. Back to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth. Checked the window. Still no sign of him.

Finally giving up, I crawled into my covers and tried my best to fall asleep. After my eyes reopened three times, I gave up again and turned to stare at the clock.

_2:21_

That surprised me.

_Seriously? _

He hadn't been gone twenty minutes and I was freaking out? It had seemed like a lifetime. What if he didn't come back? What if he decides he really _can't_ handle being back home? What if he's in trouble? What if-?

I stopped myself with a firm shake if my head.

_Relax Tifa. He said he'd be back soon._

Just then, I heard a motorcycle engine coming down the street, and a giant grin spread across my cheeks.

I heard the engine stop outside the bar, and a few seconds later, shut off entirely.

My smile grew as I heard footsteps walking quietly up the stairs, stopping right outside my door. I stilled, schooling my expression expertly.

Hesitantly, he tapped opened my door an inch.

"Tifa?" he called quietly.

I pushed the covers down and lifted my head up to see better. "Yes?"

A pause.

"I-I'm back."

I smiled softly and sank back into my pillow. "Welcome back."

There was a long beat of silence before he spoke again.

"Well...g'night."

I closed my eyes, a smile still on my face as I drifted off to peaceful slumber.

"Goodnight."

…

**A/N: Did you like it? Or not? I always try to keep my characters as in character as possible, so I won't try to make Cloud this "infuriating guy who smirks all the time and infuriates Tifa and is so cliche." If I get to that point, feel free to say some very unkind words to me. Instead, he will be a simple young man struggling with his past and struggling to find himself who is very protective and serious and also kind of shy. Because that is how Cloud is to me. Am I wrong?**

**Feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**-SilverLining33**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed my story. You're awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.**

…

**Chapter 2: Good Morning**

…

When I awoke the next morning, I followed my regular routine. A quick morning shower, a quick check on the kids, then I would head down to make breakfast. Humming a soft tune to myself, I set the table for three and started breakfast. I took my time, since Marlene and Denzel wouldn't be up anytime soon. As I worked, I went over a mental checklist in my head.

_Let's see, I need to restock the bar soon. Get some new glasses and things...and I also need to fix the flickering light above the-_

A loud bang from above startled me out of my thoughts. The spoon in my hand clattered to the floor. I heard someone running around upstairs, and then, before I could call out to whoever it was, Denzel came bounding down the stairs, hair and clothes in disarray. He scanned the bar and kitchen sharply, before turning to me with this wild look in his eyes.

"Where's Cloud?"

My eyes widened. Cloud. He was here. I had completely forgotten.

"I looked everywhere, Tifa! Where is he?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish, my brain still trying to process that Cloud in fact had returned. He'd been here yesterday night. And he came home. I remember. I stayed up all night waiting…

"Tifa!" Denzel called again, tears welling up in his eyes.

I blinked and scrambled for something to say. I didn't know where he was. So I just stared at him.

Denzel stared back, tears teetering on the edge, chest heaving shaky breaths. My heart broke.

"Denzel-"

The front door opened, and in walked Cloud, grease and oil covering him from head to toe. He shut the door and wiped his face with a towel, yet to notice us. After a few seconds, he seemed to sense others in the room. He snapped his head towards us and froze.

He cleared his throat. "Uh..morning."

Denzel snapped out of his shock and charged forward from the stairs. "Cloud!"

Cloud's eyes widened as Denzel slammed into him, knocking him back a step. He shot me a bewildered look, obviously confused with the turn of events. I smiled at him in response, mostly because Cloud has a very limited amount of facial expressions, so this was rare.

Denzel finally stepped away, now refusing to make eye contact. I guessed he felt embarrassed now, probably thinking he overreacted. There was a long silence, and Cloud just stood there _looking_ at him. Denzel squirmed as he stood and bit his lip. I needed to help him out.

"Denzel, why don't you go take a bath. You haven't had one since yesterday." I said gently.

He looked up at me as I spoke, a light blush covering his cheeks. He nodded eagerly, obviously relieved to have a out. He ran up the stairs before I could tell him not to wake Marlene.

When I turned back to Cloud, I found him looking at me. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"What...what was that about?"

I bent to pick up the spoon I dropped. "You weren't there when he woke up. He was worried."

He was silent for a moment.

"I said I would stay. Didn't I?"

It took me a moment to realize he was actually confirming if he did say those words or not. I shrugged in response.

"You can't really blame him, can you?" I said, wiping the spoon on a dish cloth.

Cloud stared at the floor, eyebrows furrowed. I went to the fridge and got out some juice. Set it on the table. Figured he wasn't going to answer, since he had already started for the stairs. When he got to the bottom step, he paused, and his words were so quiet I almost didn't hear.

"No." he said lowly. "I guess not."

…

**A/N: Hello people. This is the second chapter. As you already can tell, this is a weird story. Not exactly a story, but not exactly a drabble either. I call it a drapter series. Or maybe a chabble series. Hmmm.**

**Yeah, this one was short, but oh well.**

**How'd I do? If you want to tell me, review.**

**-SilverLining33**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

**A/N: Thanks to all who supported my story through reviews/favourites/follows. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.**

…

**Chapter 3: Breakfast**

…

About an hour later, Marlene and Denzel were picking at their breakfast, tired yawns escaping their mouths every five seconds. I shook my head in amusement as Denzel's head slipped off his palm for the third time. The kitchen was silent, except for the sharp squeak of forks scraping on plates. Marlene sighed for the fourth time. Denzel's head slipped off his palm. Marlene yawned. I yawned.

Cloud's sudden appearance in the doorway made me jump in my seat.

"Good morning, Cloud!"

I shot a baffled look at Marlene, who seemed to have shocked both Denzel and I at her sudden cheerfulness. Cloud nodded in her direction and went straight to the cupboard to pull out a glass. Denzel snapped his head up to look at Cloud in anticipation.

"Are you coming to sit with us?" he asked.

Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but I just realized one small detail about our breakfast.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, and stood up, startling everybody.

I ran to the cupboards to grab a plate, fishing a fork out of the drawers with the other hand.

"I am so sorry, Cloud." I said, setting the dishes in front of the empty seat. "It's just habit, you know?"

"It's okay–"

"No, no, it's not okay." I mumbled, fiddling with the dishes on the table. "Here I am trying to make you feel welcome and I go and do something like this–"

"Tifa." he grabs my hand softly, stopping me from spooning eggs onto his plate. "It's okay. I'm not hungry."

I hesitated, my hand itching to pour the eggs. "Are…are you sure?"

He nodded, and I blushed in embarrassment and sat down. He poured himself a glass of juice and went over to the sink to drink it. I found myself staring at his throat as he did. I tore my eyes away from him to see Marlene holding up her plate for more. I looked at Denzel, who was staring at his empty plate blankly.

"Denzel? Do you want some more?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question him. I looked back to the kitchen, but Cloud had disappeared again, the glass he used now washed and sitting on the drying rack. I looked back to Denzel. He seemed anxious to leave all of a sudden.

"May I be excused?" he asked quietly. I nodded, and he scrambled away from the table hurriedly. I sighed and smiled at Marlene, who seemed upset to be left all alone.

Denzel suddenly hurried back to the table as if he had forgotten something, grabbed up his plates and hastily started washing them in the sink. After putting them on the drying rack next to the glass, he ran off again.

I couldn't help but smile.

…

**A/N: So there's chapter 3 of my chabble/drapter series. Hope you liked it. Review if you do, and also if you don't.**

-**SilverLining33**


End file.
